In the related art, there is a known single cutting tool with which it is possible to perform turning and milling at a machining center (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In this cutting tool, milling blades and turning bits are disposed in an alternating manner with spacings therebetween in the circumferential direction of a tool main unit that is rotated about an axis.